pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Chocolate Power 658
Bienvenido!! Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:33 27 ene 2011 (UTC) lo siento esque no presto personajes, si quieres haces unas incripsiones para tu saga y yo me apunto con ese personaje...???Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 20:25 3 feb 2011 (UTC) inscripciones oye todavia me puedo inscribir? saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:51 6 feb 2011 (UTC) ME!!! Me incribi con el ersonaje que te dije , Natalie, suele usar pokemons de agua y veneno ^^'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 15:40 12 feb 2011 (UTC) PD:Te aconsejo que hagas tu pagina de user, quieres ser mi amigo hago Le hago a Natalie traje de concurso?????Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 21:34 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Hellow¡ Hola¡ Bienvenido a esta Fantasica Wikia, espero que te Diviertas mucho :D Una Pregunta, aun me puedo inscribir a tu Saga? Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 21:39 12 feb 2011 (UTC) te hize un nuevo vs de Macro...Archivo:Macro VS pkl.pngArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 21:42 12 feb 2011 (UTC) PD:Quieresque te haga otro sprite de Macro??? Hola Perdon por la espera: Aqui tienes: Archivo:Morty_Estilo_MM-2-.pngArchivo:VS_Morty_2.pngNecesitas algo¿? 11:04 13 feb 2011 (UTC) ... Ok que sprite te pongo mejor pokemon porfavor, a y cambia el sprite que me as puesto ponme este Archivo:Sushi sprite.pngArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 15:25 13 feb 2011 (UTC) PD:toma para ti Archivo:Macro pkl.png Por supuesto Seamos amigos. Snivy IconoAlux, Viva Snivy!!!: si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo, y... admira mis Fakemon! =DSnivy Icono 17:17 13 feb 2011 (UTC) .... si ento decirte que SDMEK esta suspendido.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 19:58 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola pokemon Hola Pokemon658 soy el usuario Ultimate Diamantino, he visto tus episodios de PED y he leido que no se te ocurria nada para las exibiciones asi que quiero ayudarte, por ahora tengo uns idea. #Totodile usa Burbujas. #Despues usa Colmillo Hielo. #Muerde las Burbujas. #Las burbujas explotan con el brillo del hielo. Ultimate Diamantino 16:28 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Po claaaroooooooooo Hola soy Ultimate Diamantino y queria decirte que claro que quiero ser tu amigo. PD: Tengo otra idea. #Totodile coge una roca con los dientes. #Lo lanza al aire. #Da un salto y usa Acua Cola contra la roca. #La roca crea ondas de agua a la vez que se rompe. PD 2: Si quieres mas solo dime cual es el pokemon.Ultimate Diamantino 15:09 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Ya Azurill #Azurill usa Golpe Roca para abrir agujeros como los de Excavar (con la cola). #Despues usa Hidrochorro. #Cuando el agua que ha lanzado caiga al suelo se oculta bajo tierra y usa Rayo Hielo. #El rayo sale por todos los agujeros hacia el cielo #El agua se congela en el aire y crean toboganes de hielo por donde se desliza Azurill. Squirtle #Sya lanza una pelota a Squirtle. #Squirtle empieza a girar al mismo tiempo que usa Hidrobomba. #Squirtle crea un torbellino gigante. #Squirtle da un salto y cuando cae usa Puño Hielo contra el suelo creando ondas de agua heladas a partir del Torbellino. Ultimate Diamantino 19:05 24 feb 2011 (UTC) De na Gracias al agradecimiento quiero darte estas imagenes de Totodile. Archivo:190px-EP614_Totodile_de_Khoury_usando_Acua_cola-1-.jpg Archivo:190px-EP616_AcuaCola_Croconaw_Khoury-1-.png PD: Si quieres otras no te cortes en pedirUltimate Diamantino 20:26 25 feb 2011 (UTC) oye!! Ese sprite de Alexander, has usado el sprite base de Zap no?? No importa que lo hayas usado, pero solo te digo que la proxima vez me pidas permiso ok? Flygon Volcanico Archivo:Flygon_icon.png 18:51 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Lo siento Me encanta que quieras inscribirte en CG yo soy co-creador y Umbreon esta cogido, puedes usar cualquiera ecolucion de eevee menos Umbreon y EspeonUltimate Diamantino 21:19 28 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: Lo siento pero en pokemon Diamante no puedes tener a Absol ni a Altaria, solo pokemon de Sinnoh y las inscripciones se terminaron el 1 de Febrero pero me caes bien, are una escepcion con lo de la inscripcion. Condishion Hola de nuevo tengo que decirte dos cosas. #Bagon y Chimchar son de Sinnoh y en CG tienen que ser de Johto. #El pokemon acompañante puede ser de cualquier region pero no podra evolucionar. Por ejemplo si es Bagon no evolucionara a Shelgon, si es Shelgon no podra evolucionar a Salamance #Si te interesa queda libre un Cyndaquil Ultimate Diamantino 21:14 1 mar 2011 (UTC)